Kento
Kento (También llamado Mariscal Zorn y Kento el Negro. Nombrado también como Marshal Zorn y Kento the Black en E.U.A) es un ser de la raza Wadaan tan sabio como poderoso, sus conocimientos en el Multiverso son muy altas y conoce todo tipo de leyendas. Al mismo tiempo Kento es un Maestro del Sendokai demasiado poderoso y es muy difícil de derrotar, a el nunca le a gusta perder y se le es my difícil aceptar la derrota. Anteriormente el fue el Mariscal Zorn y esclavizo muchas dimensiones, pero en la segunda temporada el volvio a ser un buen tipo y decidió volver a salvar al Multiverso de las fuerzas del mal. Historia Por añadirse. Personalidad Ketno ha demsotrado ser una persona muy seria con los demás y siempre esta dispuesto a ganar, claro que cuando el peirde no se lo toma muy bien (Cosa que el aún no supera). Cada vez que kento ve a alguien sufrir, el logra convencerlo de seguir adelante, al mismo tiempo lo insulta para hacerlo hablar. Por lo visto, a Kento jamás le a gustado no hacer nada y lo que más le gusta hacer es jugar un partido Sendokai sin parar, claro que al mismo tiempo el se descuida al jugar por su arrogancia. Kento también ha demostrado ser una persona lista y en poco tiempo el puede ver las debilidades de otros, pero estas debilidades también el las ve usa como una gran ventaja. A parte de esto, cuando Kento se convirtio en el Mariscal Zorn, el demostro ser una persona muy ruda y lleno de furia hacia todos, decidido a enviar a todos los que le fallen al Vórtice sin ningún juicio. El Mariscal Zorn nunca ha perdonado a nadie y desata toda su furia con todos los que esten en su camino, le encanto esclavizar dimensiones y salir ganando. Sus crimene del Mariscal Zorn fueron terribles y no le importo la vida de sus soldados, poco después de sus tiempos como Mariscal Zorn, el mismisimo Kento logro dejar a un lado su vida como Mariscal Zorn y decidió reparar el daño hecho lamentandose ante todos (Al mismo tiempo llorando como jamás lo había hecho). Apariencia Kento tiene cierta apariencia a la de un duende, es pequeño y de color verde. Sus orejas son grandes y puntiagudas. Posee tres dedos en sus manos y sus ojos son azules. De joven su cabello era de color algo violeta, pero después con el tiempo se volvio naranja. Vestuario Niveles de Poder *Kento, Joven: **'Fuerza:' 250 **'Destreza:' 200 *Mariscal Zorn: **'Fuerza: '''250 **'Destreza:' 200 *Mariscal Zorn, Casco Zorn: **'Fuerza:' 250 **'Destreza:' 200 *Mariscal Zorn, Exoesqueleto Arácnido: **'Fuerza:' 250 **'Destreza: 250 *Mariscal Zorn, Caja de Ses-Trad: **'''Fuerza: 850 **'Destreza:' 600 *Kento, Maestro/Kento, escribano: **'Fuerza:' 450 **'Destreza:' 450 *Kento, el Negro/Kento de Sombra: **'Fuerza:' 850 **'Destreza:' 600 Transformaciones *Mariscal Zorn Arácnido *Kento de Sombra Habilidades *'Manejo del Sen:' Kento maneja la energía Sen como un verdadera maestro del Sendokai, el usa su poder tranquilamente y lo saca todo con una habilidad única. Siempre quiere acabar con sus rivales y le encanta ganar. *'Fuerza:' Aunque sea peuqeño, Kento posee una fuerza extremadamente poderosa, el demostro destruir el piso con un puño poderoso. Incluso es capaz de golpear a otros físicamente sin perdón. *'Resistencia:' Cuando el uso su armadura de Mariscal Zorn, el mismisimo Kento quedo herido con su armadura tras tratar de bloquear el Fuego Sho-Sen. Pero aún así, el demostro seguir en pie. *'Velocidad:' Su tamaño, agilidad y uso de Sen, vuelven a Kento un guerrero muy veloz. En unos segundos el llega a la mitad de un campo de batalla y no se detiene en su recorrido hasta llegar a su objetivo. *'Habilidades Deportivas:' Tanto como Mariscal Zorn como Kento, el es un experto en el combate Sendokai, sus habilidades son sorprendentes y cuando el tiene la oportunidad de ganar, **'Chutar:' Cada vez que Kento esta apunto de chutar el do hacia su objetivo, el siempre usa mucha energía sen para esto y golpea a sus oponentes chutando el sin importar sus esfuerzos. **'Salto alto:' Cuando Kento quiere llegar a una distancia con un gran salto, antes de hacerlo el reune su energía sen, golpea el suelo y luego salta alcanzando una buena altura. *'Otras Habilidades: ' **'Disparo Zorn-Sen: '''Es una habilidad que le permite dirigir el do a un objetivo cual sea sin importar sus movimientos precisos. **'Fuego Zorn-Sen: Es una habilidad que le permite patear el do hacia un objetivo de manera recta con todo su poder destruyendo todo lo que este en su camino, incluso al realizar esto, el puede destruir el piso. **Atraer: Es una habilidad de apoyo que el usa para adquirir el do a cualquier distancia con tan solo usar poca cantidad de energía sen. **Transformación: Cuando el se convirtio en el Mariscal Zorn, el usa esta habilidad gracias a su armadura robótica que le permite para aumentar su poder y mutar. **Zorn Sen-Vortex: Cuando Kento fue el Mariscal Zorn, el mayormente uso esta habilidad para conducir un portal que guiaba hacia el Vórtice para enviar ahí a cualquier ser que lo defraude. **Zorndan Kruzkad Ses-Trad: Esta es su habilidad de apoyo que solo lo usa en momentos en los que esta en apuros, el lbera todo su poder diciendo el nombre de esta habilidad y quien sabe lo que pueda hacer. El lo usa para acabar con sus oponentes. **Velocidad: Esta habilidad le permite a Kento aumentar su recorrido para poder llegar más lejos en tan poco tiempo usando poca cantidad de energía sen. **Super Disparo: Es una habilidad ofensiva que el utiliza para disparar el do hacia un blanco u objetivo con una gran cantidad de energía sen. Al mismo tiempo salen cristales del suelo. **Teletransportación: Esta es una de las habilidades más usadas por Kento, le permite poder llegar de un lugar a otro dependiendo de la distancia sin ningún problema. **Sombra Crod-Sen: '''Esta es una habilidad que usa Kento para aumentar su poder y surgir una clase de transformación muy oscura e incluso poderosa. Frases *"Sí ¿Por que no vamos a prácticar?". *"Te dije que lo hicieramos a mí modo". *"Zorn Ur-Kraden". *"¡Dije que lo envién al Vórtice!". *"¡Sí!". *"¡No!". *"¡Traidora, te enviaré al Vórtice!". *"No se resistan ¡Nadie nos ha derrotado nunca". *"Sí lo se, son los que obedecen mís ordenes". *"Dichosos humanos". *"¿Creen que me detuvieron? ¡Tontos, soy el Mariscal del Imperio Zorn". *"Los asuntos del Multiverso ya no son mís asuntos Tanpo, ahora soy un simple escribano". *"¿Quieres saberlo? Esta bien, te lo dire, pero solo si me derrotas en un combate Sendokai". *"He hecho cosas horribles, nadie va a perdonarme". *"Sí, hay algo extraño en la energía se ese tipo". *"Eres un cobarde". *"Yo esclavice dimensiones enteras y aún así la gente que realmente le importaba me perdono. Sabes que tus amigos te perdonaran, pero no es eso lo que temes ¿Verdad? Te culpas por la muerte de Danima, pero ella no esta aquí para perdonarte y tienes que vivir con eso". *"¿Que has dicho?". *"¿De verdad quieres ser un buen Hakuru? En ese caso ¡Acepta el dolor y vuelve a luchar como Danima hubiera querido! Aunque para eso, hay que ser valiente de verdad". Apariciones Primera Temporada *Sen-do-kai *¡Más que un brazalete! *Invisible *Un disparo perfecto *Mueve el trasero *El guardián de la caja *Estela Tai-Sen *Una ultima prueba *¡Empieza el torneo! *Uno para todos *Confía en mí *El torneo es lo primero *Acepta tus sentimientos, Zak *Destello Nu-Sen *Enemigo mío *El lado oscuro *Fantasmas del pasado *Por los buenos tiempos *No hay vuelta atras *Empieza la final *Se acerca el fin *Cuatro guerreros sendokai Segunda Temporada *Una buena historia *Kido el destructor *Un equipo inseparable *Tiempos inciertos *No los olvidaré nunca *Maldito Sendokai *El primer Gran Torneo *Los Norkingos *Un héroe para Masara *Estas solo *Amigos rivales *Que gane el mejor *Traidores *El ocaso del Hakuru *La hora de la verdad *La fuerza del barón *El Gran Zorn *El origen del Hakuru *Algo en común Galería Kento/Galería Curiosidades * Aunque él se sienta algo solo y sin admiradores, su hermano Tanpo siempre lo ha admirado. * Cuando Kento le dijó a Tanpo "Muy pocos han salido del Vórtice" quizás se refería a que el envió a bastantes seres al Vórtice en sus tiempos de Mariscal Zorn y muy pocos han logrado escapar. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Wadaan Categoría:Protagonista Categoría:Comandante Zorn Categoría:Equipo Mariscal Zorn Categoría:Equipo Zorn Categoría:Equipo Wadaan Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Ex-Villanos Categoría:Maestros Categoría:Guerreros Sendokai Categoría:Guerreros Legendarios Categoría:Personaje de la Primera Temporada